User blog:CANAMI/DigiHeroes chapters 1-4
Chapter 1. Into The Void. “Beelzemon armor-“ “Fool your life is m-“ “l–wo–lo-.” Static. In the Human World. “Andy! Trish talk to your sister,” Max said. “Max go aw-“ “Help m-. Ple-.” Static. Andy heard in her head. “Andy, I’m sorry. Do-“ Static. “Did an-“ Max thought to himself. “Andy I’m sorry, you’re not crazy.” “You’re actually right, I’m not. M-“ “Rumbling,” Trish screamed. “An earthquake?” Max questioned. The quaking was so severe that they fell. Houses crumbled, & Sirens was blazing. “ANDY!” Both Max & Trish screamed as an electric pole fell. “Wha-“Andy looked behind her & Saw a humanoid lion holding up the pole. “Hurry and move,” the lion roared. “Thanks,” all three of them moved away from the pole. The lion let the pole drop & nobody got hurt. “Thanks,” Andy said. “I’m Leomon, & you’re?” the lion said. “I’m M-“ “Another quake?” Trish asked. “No, look up,” Leomon said. “Is that a castle in the sky?” Andy asked. “It’s the temple of Anlemons,” Leomon replied. “Hold on to something you’re getting transferred into the digital world.” Chapter 2. Welcome to the World? “Wha-, ANDY WHERE ARE YOU!” Max screamed. He remembered how he was swallowed up in the sky. Max is a 15 year old high school student. He has blonde hair with streaks of red, he has purple eyes. When he got sucked up his was wearing his school uniform. He goes to Our Savior High, a Christian boarding school for boys. But now that he’s in the digital world he got a new outfit, now he’s wearing a yellow t-shirt, a red hoodie, and cameo jeans, green Nikes shoes with purple laces, a crucifix necklace, & a pair of goggles with a blaze design. “Cool,” a voice said. “Who’s there,” Max asked. “I’m Veemon. I’m a digital monster or a digimon for short,” the creature said. “You’re some kind of mons-“ “Digimon, a monster is something scary,” Veemon said. “Okay and where are we?” Max asked. “I told where in the dig-“ “No, I mean where in this world?” Max asked. “You little alien,” he muttered. “The Tempe of Angle Digimon, sector Excalibur,” Veemon replied. “Is there any way to get back to Earth,” Max questioned. “Uerth? What is Arth?” Veemon asked. “My home planet, that’s where I was living before I got abducted,” Max said. Bang. “Gun fire where? Ve-“ “Come it is Mummymon,” Veemon said. “Crap. Kid get b-“ Bang. Mummymon blew a hole in the wall right next to Max. “Time to di-“ “V-HEADBUT!” Veemon attacked Mummymon. “Why you,” Mummymon pointed his gun at Veemon. “Veemon, mov-“something glowing appeared in Max’s right hand. “What is this?” Hello hero. Please repeat after me. The device said. Veemon digivolve. “Veemon digivolve!” Max ordered. Veemon digivolve into ExVeemon. “Digi-“ExVeemon smashed Mummymon’s face into the ground. “X-V LASER!” A light in the shape of an x came out of ExVeemon’s chest and hit Mummymon. “Fools,” a sarcophagus was at ExVeemon. “Master Pharaohmon,” Mummymon said. Out of the sarcophagus came out a being who looked like a pharaoh in gold bandages. “Great, a higher level digimon,” ExVeemon muttered. ExVeemon tried to grab the new foes neck, but instead it threw ExVeemon into a wall. When the dust cleared ExVeemon was dedigivoled into Veemon. “Prepare to Die,” Pharaohmon charges Veemon & Max. Chapter 3. Welcome to the World? Part 2 “Ooooooow,” Andy moans. Andy is a 13 year old middle school student; she goes to Hamilton Holmes Middle school. She has black hair with brown, hazel eyes. She’s wearing a green shirt with black stripes on it, a pink skirt over black jeans, & purple sneakers. “Leomon, Max, Trish, where are you?” Andy asked. “HELLOOOOOO? AN-“ “Girl, I’m right here,” Leomon said as he stepped up behind Andy. “Leomon! Don’t sneak up on me,” Andy said. “Sorry, so are you go-“ “TRISH! WHERE ARE YOU?” Andy screamed. “Stop yelling, you’ll attract enemies,” Leomon ordered. “Sorry, but I need to find Trish,” Andy said. “Maybe I can track her on her cell. Ah man, my phone got broken, no-“ The broken phone started to glow. Hello Andy. My name is DDAmon, (Digital Device Assistant Monster). Andy’s phone has transformed into a new kind of device. This device well be your survival in this world. “Leomon, long time no see,” a voice boomed. “Blastmon,” Leomon snarled. “How dare you attack me wh-“ “Leomon you coward, you don’t have to be evolved to fight,” another voice said. 4 figures came out of the shadows. “Centarumon, Meramon, & Asuramon. Blastmon this is who you have to face me, a champions & an ultimate. “I believe this is fair Leomon, after all you’re a champion too.” “Leo, what’s go-“ “Looky here a snack,” Meramon said. “Andy, ru-“Meramon hits Leomon in the face with a fire ball. Leomon brings out his sword and slashes at Meramon, but Asuramon grabs it with one of his four arms. He then hits Leomon in the face with the other three arms. “Leo-“Centarumon blast at Andy, but Andy dodges. “An-“Centarumon blasts at Leomon, but Leomon blocks with his sword. “HAHAHAHA. Leomon look at you, so weak,” Blastmon mocks. “FIST OF THE BEAST KING,” Leomon sends his ultimate attack at Asuramon, Asuramon is badly injured. “MAGMA BLAST,” Meramon Emits magma rocks to attack both Andy & Leomon. “GAO RUSH,” a humanoid dog attacked Meramon with a barrage of punches. “Good job doggie,” a voice said. “Tri-“ BOOM! When Andy looked behind her she saw Leomon holding Blastmon’s fist. “Run,” Leomon fell to the ground. Chapter 4. Welcome to the World? Part 3 ½ an hour ago. Sniffle, sniffle. “My phone is broken,” Trish started crying. Trish is a 16 year old high school student she goes to King William high. She has brown hair, & hazel eyes. She wears an all-black blouse, a black skirt over purple jeans, and a purple jean jacket. A necklace with a crucifix & 2 Pentagrams on each side of the crucifix. A ring made out of iron with gold in the middle shaped like a pentagram, & inscribed in it ‘The Hero D, 1996-2012.’ “My ring, phew, didn’t lose it. D, where are you, I know you’re not dead, so where did you go?” Trish said. D is Trish’s boyfriend; he went missing 3 months ago during a hurricane in July. His funereal was 14 days ago on Halloween, D’s favorite holiday; it was a close casket funereal. Trish believes that D is still alive because 3 days before the funereal she got an envelope with D’s ring, and a note saying he’s the hero who’ll save the world. “Now, where am I?” “Ha, stupid goblinmons,” a voice said. “Crap, he escaped. Mummymon won’t be happy to hear this,” one of the goblins said. “Fool, jus-“ “ROLLING UPPER,” The humanoid dog kicked the leader, an ogre, in the chest with a flying high kick. “GOBURI STRIKE,” one of the smaller goblins charged with its club. “AWLLLL,” The dog howled. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN,” the all of the goblins said. “Well Ogremon, looks it’s just you & me,” the dog said. “Gaomon prepare to DIE! PUMMEL WHACK,” Ogremon sent dark energy from his fist. “NO!” Trish stepped in front of Gaomon and took the blast. “Who? What going on I’m glowing?” Gaomon started shining light. Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon. “A digievoluton, now he’s champion level!” Ogremon roars. “This girl, she made me. Ogremon you’re going to pay!” Gaogamon snarled. “DASH DOUBLE CLAW,” Gaogamon attacks Ogremon with a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. “Nu-oh,” Ogremon turns into data. Trish Games, please rise & point DDA, (Digital Device Assistant), at Ogremon’s data to take in its fractal code. “What, my phone, turn-“Trish blacked out. “TRISH! WHERE ARE YOU?” a voice screams. “Andy?” Trish groans. “You’re awake. Here’s your item,” Gaomon said. “A blue dog that can walk on two legs, I know I’m dreaming. Must have hit my head during the quake,” Trish says. “HAHAHAHA. Leomon look at you, so weak,” a voce laughs. “Blastmon is attacking Leomon, we have to help. Can you walk?” Gaomon asked. “I think so,” Trish replies. “Why?” “We’re going to fight.” Category:Blog posts